Fnaf: Reborn
by Felix Codash
Summary: I won't spoil the story too much in this summary. Felix came back to the job at Freddy's. I'm going to use the former owner of the pizzeria in the silver eyes.


**This is NOT the joy of creation: Reborn. This is five night's at Freddy's 2. I'm taking another shot at it. Like last time, almost all of the animatronic is female. They are humanoid. Read and enjoy. If you read the silver eyes, I'm using the former owner of Fnaf in this.**

"talking"

'thinking, phone, recording'

 **Author's notes**

Time, place, Dream, Flashback

* * *

I was reading the newspaper. I spotted a photo with the face of a newer Freddy. 'I'll give them a visit.' I thought to myself smiling. I called the number.

'Hello?' Henry said.

"Uh, hey Henry. I'm going to work again." I said smiling.

'I thought you retired from this job?' He asked.

"I did, but that is in the past. The real reason is to visit them again." I said hoping he know how I'm taking about.

'I forgot. The old gang. Uh… you're not going to like the way they… uh… look.' He hesitantly said the last part.

"What do you mean 'I'm not going to like the way they look'?" I asked him.

'I'll show you when you get here for your first night.' He said hanging up.

When I got there, the sign is different from five months ago. I walked through the doors to see Henry talking to a family of five. The kids is playing with the newer version of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Their skinnier than the originals. I turned my head right to see a marionette giving prizes to children in exchange for tickets. I turned the other way and saw a newer version of foxy. Kids are taking her hand and running away. I teleported behind the kid and took the hand away from him. I walked over to her and put the hand back on. She silently thanked me. I nodded and walked over to Henry.

"Thanks for getting Mangle's hand back." Henry said shaking my hand.

"Your welcome. Are you going to show me the place around?" I asked.

"Right! This way my old friend." Henry said. Leading me to the prize corner. The marionette looked at me with its mask like face. I shiver went down my spine. "This is Marionette." Henry said introducing marionette.

 **Marionette is going to be female.**

"Hello Henry. Who's your friend?" Marionette asked Henry. Its mouth didn't move when she talk.

"This is the new night guard." He answered.

"Here, have a free coin." She said giving me a coin. She pointed behind me. I turned around to see a claw machine. I walked over to the machine. I saw a plush golden Freddy. I inserted the coin and placed the claw in place. I lowered it and surprisingly caught it. In my young youth I wasn't very good at it. I smiled and took the plushie out of the slot. A child went to the same machine and inserted a coin. He didn't got anything. I walked over to him and gave him mine. He beamed at me. He hugged my leg. He ran to his mother. She silently thanked me. I nodded. I walked over to Henry and Marionette.

"You did a good thing back there." Henry said smiling.

One hour later

Henry lead me to the back of the pizzeria. He opened a door and I saw the old gang. Chica mouth is hanging from nothing but wires. Bonnie is missing her face and left arm. Freddy got holes in his body. I didn't see Foxy. "What the Hell happened to them?" I asked.

"The past few months has been rough on the old gang. They're still online. It's just their rusty endoskeleton. Let's go-" Henry got cut off by servos warming up. Freddy got up from the ground.

"Felix!" Freddy said hugging me tightly.

"Yeah good to see you too. Can't breath." I said the last part gasping for air.

"Sorry. It's just we haven't seen ye for months." Foxy said walking around the wall that he was behind. Freddy release me out of the bear hug. **Pun unattended.**

"Some if it's my fault. We couldn't afford some parts of the newer version of the old gang. We uh… had to take Bonnie's face for the newer version of him as the same for Chica. Guess what?" Asked me smiling.

"What?" I asked him not knowing the answer.

"The newer version of Freddy and the gang has facial recognition scanner built into their system! Isn't that great?" He asked smiling at me.

"In some ways, yes." I said surprised.

"Better get some sleep before your first night on your job." He said grabbing my shoulder. I nodded.

As I walked towards the door of the building, a truck drove in the parking lot. The passenger side opened and a buff man in his 40's came out with a 20 gauge. The driver side opened and a man in his 30's came out with a m16. Everyone ran to the stage. I made a riot shield and a machete from my powers. The man with the m16 fired at me. The bullets disintegrated as they hit my shield. The door shattered from the bullets. I looked behind me and saw everyone is okay.

I solidified the shield and charged at the man with the shotgun. He wasn't expecting it. He tripped over the broken glass door. I solidified the machete and made it into a baton. I hit the man with the m16 in the head. He went limp and fell face first into the tiles. I heard sirens blaring in the distance. I shot my hand into my chest, pulled out a rib, walked over to the unconscious man and placed it by his hands. The rib expanded around his hands. The man in his 40's ran away. I took out another rib and threw it at his legs. I got his left ankle as it passed his right. It expanded and connected the ankles together. The police arrived.

They were surprised to see them bonded together with my bones. I lifted them up with my powers and teleported them in the back sit of a cop car. The head officer thanked me for catching them. I nodded. He gave me a envelope.

Before I asked what it's for, they left. I used my powers to fixed the door. Henry looked at me surprised. I mistaken it for fear. I turned around and walked away. "Felix! I really hate you to leave. No one is willing to take the job. Please, take the job." He said pleading me.

I sighed, "I'll do it. You're possibly the only one that accepted me." I said handing him the envelope.

Hours later

'I Wonder how they handle all this noise from the kids.' I thought to myself.

"See you in the morning Felix." Henry said locking the doors after himself. I nodded and walked to the office. It's bigger than before. There's no doors, two overly size vents a Freddy mask, a desk, the tablet, broken TV's, and a flashlight.

 **This is the end of this chapter. As usual, review, favorite and follow. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
